Talk:Maurice Jondrelle
Where is this guy? I want to take him with me on The Blessings of Nature but I can't find him anywhere in Whiterun. I already spoke to Dancia in the temple, but he's not there. I've searched all through the city but nothing... Erkbelts (talk) 22:34, November 16, 2011 (UTC) He is located in the temple. --Geotexan (talk) 23:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Funny Despite his combat inadequacies, he still lunges into battle using only his fists, wearing no armor. Although, theoretically you could drop equipment and let him take it if he happens to ask. Sadly, this is rarer than him simply giving the equipment back to you, or just leaving it be. It is fun to save and take him to some place guarded by trolls (like labyrinthian), giants, or a dragon and watch him flail on the beast until being launched by the creature's attacks. --Geotexan (talk) 23:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Not to mention he expresses surprise that the Dragonborn is "a man of violence, I didn't know you were that kind of person" - despite having earlier witnessed the multiple slaughters of various creatures, including dragons, which he himself remarked upon (he says something about the legends of the Dragonborn possibly being true). He's inconsistent and an idiot, I take great pleasure in tapping the Eldergleam and then whacking him every time. - 13:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::"He's inconsistent" so are most characters in video games... and so are most video games. Cool story bro 16:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) possible bug i got no sapling option with this guy and when i got thesapfrom eldergleam he attacked me along with the spriggans (they worked together against me) i was forced to kill him :( i'm thinking it's a bug. Not there i've started this quest countless times but he never appears in the temple... do you have to be inside the temple for him to appear? (on ps3) Race He's actually a Breton, not a Nord. 23:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) This guy was killed because I took him into a tomb filled with Draugr. The article says he doesn't have weapons but when I searched him he had two pickaxes, an Iron Battleaxe and an Elven War Axe of the Blaze. He might have picked them up somewhere as we travelled but I didn't see them. He didn't use them in combat either. Monkey-_ 18:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Bug Like the first editor on this page, I too, have never found this knob. I've had the game for a little over two years, now, and have played as every race. Not even once have I seen Maurice show up anywhere and, if I didn't know better, I would say that he doesn't even exist. - Erik the Mad (talk) 07:14, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :He does show up, I have seen him appear. However, because he dies very easily and has no armor, it's probable that most won't see him. Also, the CK makes it clear that he exists and the UESP alows makes mention to the existence of this character, which is valid proof of the page being kept. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 20:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I never said the page needed to be deleted. Of course I know he exists. I'm just exasperated that no matter how many times I do this quest, he never appears for me. Then again, I have never been able to complete the Companions questline in any of my files, either, and for quite a few months, now, I haven't been able to use bows, since the arrows just flop out a few metres in front of my character. I guess I'm just a bug magnet. - Erik the Mad (talk) 22:19, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::The benefits of playing the game on PC and updated to the latest official patch than the console ;) --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 22:22, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ugh.... Don't remind me. This PC is set up for long-term work - not an ounce of gaming capability to be seen.... - Erik the Mad (talk) 00:51, January 15, 2015 (UTC)